


Slow It Down

by orphan_account



Category: I’m Dying Up Here, Logan Lucky (Movie)
Genre: 70’s slang, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Riding, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dayton White is always on the go. His partner, Clay Appuzzo is more laid back. How can a comedian right out of the 70’s get an eccentric NASCAR driver to relax?





	Slow It Down

The living room was peaceful, the music from the record player being the only sound. Clay reclined on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He twisted a strand of hair around his finger absentmindedly while he let his mind wander. Clay softy tapped his foot to the beat of Elton John’s Tiny Dancer when the peace was disturbed. 

“Now she’s in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand”, Dayton sang in the kitchen. Clay jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Christ, you scared the shit outta me.”

“It’s your fault for not paying attention”, Dayton put his coffee cup in the sink before walked over to Clay. “I don’t understand how you can just lay here.”

Clay rolled his eyes. “It’s relaxing.” Dayton pulled him off the couch and closed the space between them. 

“You know what’s relaxing?”, Dayton asked. Clay hummed in inquiry. “Driving fast cars.”

Clay put his hands on Dayton’s waist and swayed them to the music. “That’s like the most stressful thing! You gotta take a chill pill, slow it down a little.” Clay layed back on the couch, pulling Dayton on top of him.

“You know I like to go fast.”, Dayton laughed. 

“You’re such a stereotype. Fast cars, energy drinks, fancy watches… How the hell did I fall for a guy like you?”

“Nothing can slow me down, sweetheart. Once you hit the breaks, they pass you, and Dayton White doesn’t get lapped.” 

Clay studied Dayton’s face, trying to think of something to get him to relax. Lord knows Dayton can’t sit still for more than half an hour, so meditation was off the table. A grin split Clay’s face when the solution hit him. 

“What are you smiling about?”, Dayton questioned. 

“I have something that can get you to relax.” Clay slid out from beneath Dayton and went into the kitchen. He dug through multiple cabinets and drawers until he found was he was looking for. He returned to the couch with a plastic bag and a grin.

“Do me a solid, babe. I want you to relax.”, he sits again. “For me, the love of your life?” 

Dayton looks at the bag, a conflicted expression paints his face. “You want me to smoke?”

“Just this once. You’ll feel so good, I promise.”, Clay smiled reassuringly. “Don’t be a chump.”

After a long moment of silence between the two men, Dayton opened the bag, took out some paper and rolled a joint. “One to share?” Clay nodded. 

The long-haired man took out a lighter from his pocket and lit the end, watching the paper burn. Dayton held the joint to his lips and inhaled, immediately coughing. 

“Not like that, Bunny.” Clay takes the joint from Dayton’s hands, then proceeds to smoke it with no issue. 

Once Dayton got the hang of it, they passed the joint back and forth until it was burned out. Clay held Dayton to his chest so the driver could focus on the beat of his heart to keep him calm. They stayed still until the song changed. Stayin’ Alive played from the record and Clay laughed. 

“Come on, bunny. Let’s boogie.” Dayton looked up at him, eyes slightly red. 

“Boogie?”

Clay hopped off the couch and pulled Dayton up with him. “Do what I do.”

Once Clay finds the beat, he starts to dance. “This is called the Bus Stop.” As he’s stepping to the left, he hits the cabinet and Dayton giggles. “Your turn, baby.”

Dayton tries to do the same moved Clay was doing, but he quickly got off beat. Clay helped the driver get back into the rhythm. 

“Feel the funk, baby!”, Clay said as he swayed to the music. “Looking good, shakin’ that ass.” 

Clay’s comments distracted Dayton, causing him to trip over his own feel and fall to the ground in a fit of laughter. Clay bent down to help him up, but Dayton had other ideas. A swift tug on the wrist had Clay giggling on top of Dayton. 

Dayton wrapped his arms around Clay’s waist and looked up at him. “You’re groovy, baby.”

“Are you makin’ fun of me?”, Clay poked Dayton’s side. 

“Only a little”, the darker haired man smirked. Clay rolled the pair over so Dayton was straddling his waist. 

Clay ran his hands over his chest and back, Dayton shudders. “You’re built like a brick house, baby. Never seen anyone prettier.”, Clay said as he admired Dayton. 

Dayton pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. “Look at those tits”, Clay slapped his chest. “Perkier than any chick’s.”

“You can play with them if you’d like”, Dayton smirked. 

“There’s somethin’ else I’d rather play with.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“This gorgeous fuckin’ ass”, Clay growled with a spank. 

Dayton rolled his hips, relishing in the sting of the slap. He brought his hands from his lap to Clay’s crotch then looked up for permission. 

“Take it out while you’re opening yourself for me”, Clay ordered. Dayton nodded obediently. “Look at you, letting me drive.”

Dayton shrugs. “Just feels right.” He finally gets Clay’s cock free and he admires it while he fingers himself. When Dayton announces that he’s ready, Clay lubes his cock with his spit. 

“Come on now, bunny”, Clay said with a soft tone. Dayton eases himself onto his lover’s shaft. Once he was acclimated to Clay’s girth, he allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby. Take it slow, we’re not in a rush”, Clay soothed. Dayton lazily rolled his hips, a blissful smile on his lips. 

Dayton continued to ride Clay, the pace quickened with every moment that passed. Dayton was flexing his muscles, bouncing on the dick inside him. Each brush of the driver’s prostate triggered a moan to escape. 

“You feel so good, Clay… Love when I ride you like this.”

“I’m close, bunny. Can you take my load?”, he grunted out. Dayton nodded in response, words lost to him. 

Clay reached up to stroke Dayton’s cock, wanting their peaks to be simultaneous. It only took three thrusts to have Clay cumming and four for Dayton. The room was filled with masculine groans until both their highs pass. 

“How was that, baby?”, Clay asked. 

“I dig it”, Dayton replied with a laugh. 

Dayton slid off Clay’s dick and laid next to Clay on the carpet.

“Thank you. I needed to relax.”

Clay cuddled into Dayton’s side. “Anything for my guy.” Clay chuckled, “I guess that doobie really did you good, huh?”

Dayton looks up at him. “You did me good.”

Clay smiles. “I love you, Jellybean.” Clay feels Dayton’s lips attach to his. 

“I love you more.” 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while until Clay spoke up. 

“Do me a solid and take it slow next time.”


End file.
